Most tradespersons such as carpenters, plumbers and electricians as well as homeowners, frequently need an inexpensive device for storing and organizing tools and supplies.
One such device which is frequently available around both the workplace and the home is a five gallon plastic bucket or pail with handles, of the type which originally contained such products as paint and sheetrock compound. These buckets are sturdy, waterproof and most importantly, are readily available for little or no charge after being discarded by the user of their original contents.
Unmodified, these buckets are not capable of organizing and making easily accessible smaller tools and assorted other supplies or items since all items placed in the bucket fall to the bottom of the pail.
One attempt at providing a more organized tool holder for such a bucket is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,551 which discloses a cloth storage device which drapes over both the inside and outside surfaces of the bucket, and which provides a number of inner and outer storage pockets. Although such storage pockets are appropriate for a variety of tools, small items or supplies such as nuts, bolts, screws, electrical wire nuts and plumbing fixtures cannot be easily accessed or seen in such a pouch. Additionally, the inside of the bucket remains completely unused. Further, tools stored on the outside surface of the bucket are exposed to the weather and may fall from the pouch when in transit.
Another quite similar attempt at providing a bucket organizer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,332 wherein is disclosed a tool holder which engages with the upper rim of the bucket. The short comings of this disclosed device also include the utilization of only a small portion of the bucket for storage as well as the inability to cover the contents with the original bucket cover.